


Tumblr Prompt Fill Collection

by cherryberry12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/pseuds/cherryberry12
Summary: A collection of one-shots and ficlets I've written for tumblr prompts; prompts and pairings in the chapter headings.





	1. Gaara/Naruto: "Things You Didn't Say at All"

“Gaara,” Naruto started. “Do you ever feel like you’re being pulled somewhere? Like there’s a tie around you that you can’t see or break but it’s tugging you along all the same?”

They were perched on the top of the Hokage monument, Gaara drooping one leg over one of the Fourth Hokage’s hair spikes. It had been over a month since Gaara had died and, he supposed, that was a good enough excuse for him to travel to Konoha to see the man responsible for his rebirth.

“Yeah,” Gaara replied, looking at Naruto, to Naruto. He had always known how dangerous it was to stare at the sun; it was a lesson all children of the desert learn, and yet when Naruto looked over at him Gaara could not bring himself to look away. “I know exactly how that feels.”

“He’s still out there somewhere. Sasuke.”

“Sasuke.”

“I thought after he killed his brother he would come back but… He still hasn’t.” Naruto was looking down at his hands, picking at a partially healed hangnail. “I’m going to bring him back, Gaara.”

“He’s joined the Akatsuki.” For the people like he and Naruto, people who had been cages to forces too great to set free, who had been ostracized for it, who had been hunted down like animals because of it, _Akatsuki_ needed no explanation. The weight of the word hung between them, heavier than the prickly humidity of the Land of Fire. 

“Yeah.” Naruto’s voice carried a gentle, dreamy undertone to it that made Gaara sick to his stomach. 

“He might come after you, too.” Gaara liked to think he was above such a thing, but that too had been the greatest admonishment he could muster against Naruto.

“I hope he does.”

When Shukaku had been sealed away, it had felt like an endless tugging, a pull at the deepest, most fundamental parts of Gaara. Part of his being had been sucked out of him and there had been nothing Gaara could do to keep it within him. The words sitting on Gaara’s tongue had the same unstoppable pull to them.

_You’re blind. This is stupid. He doesn’t deserve a second chance. He doesn’t deserve **you**. _

But Naruto had a dream and that dream was Sasuke, and Gaara had no right to take a dream away from the man who had given Gaara everything.


	2. Itachi/Karin: "Things You Said Under the Stars, in the Grass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for some slight-nsfw (played mostly for laughs)

Two bodies were tangled together, the moon and stars their only light. A series of hot, quick kisses trailed up one of their throats, a pair of legs wrapping around the other’s waist. “God I want you so bad,” one of them whispered, a breathy promise in the other’s ear; a hand skimming over a bony hip, a thumb brushing over bruised lips. “I’ve been waiting so long for this.” 

On the very opposite end of the backyard, Itachi grimaced and unsuccessfully tried to distract himself by picking wet grass off of his shoes as Sasuke and his boyfriend had, erm, _alone time._

It was, in a way, not unlike the sleepovers he and Shisui had when they were both teenagers, long nights where Shisui would insist on watching cheap horror movies and Itachi would try his best to avoid them. No matter how distasteful he actually thought the movies were, though, he would find his gaze inevitably caught by some brutal decapitation or painfully drawn out display of sadism.

Something in his mind seemed to be drawn to images that would only haunt him.

On the other side of the lawn, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair and gave it a rough tug, baring Sasuke’s throat to him.

“God, I feel like I need a cigarette every time those two are together.” Itachi startled, looking over to see Karin, one of Naruto and Sasuke’s friends, had joined him in the grass. He hadn’t noticed her walking over, hadn’t even heard the back door open.

She took a long sip of her beer and cringed. “It's like watching softcore porn but not even half as fun.”

Sasuke let out a harsh gasp that was abruptly cut off by Naruto, who had pulled Sasuke down for another kiss, their teeth audibly clacking together. Karin gagged, hopefully low enough that they would not hear her. “I'm not even close to being drunk enough for this shit.”

Itachi did not know Karin very well, but he certainly did not mind her company at a time like this. She was, after all, something he could look at that was not his little brother. 

Karin nudged him with her knee, giving him a quick once over. “So, uh, why are you sitting out here?” 

Itachi gave her a casual shrug. “I'm looking after Sasuke.”

“I think you’re taking that a little too literally,” she deadpanned, and he mentally kicked himself for speaking so carelessly. That had been a rather unfortunate way to frame things.

“I would prefer to not be in there,” he explained, nodding towards the glass doors of the house behind them. Through it, he could see a hazy mess of strobe lights and glow sticks and bodies pressed together. When they had arrived at this party an hour ago, the house had been loud and filled with cigarette smoke and Itachi had made a quick beeline for the backdoor and found the backyard much more comforting. 

At least, it had been until Naruto and Sasuke had joined him, though he was fairly certain they hadn’t noticed him. He was risking a fair amount of his sanity in assuming they had not known he was there. 

“What, you didn't come here to get drunk and have public makeouts like the rest of us?” Karin asked, interrupting his thoughts with a facetious grin.

Itachi shook his head. “This isn't… I prefer much quieter places.”

“I don't blame you. You're what, in your second year of law school? You must be having a blast partying with undergrads.”

“It isn't ideal but I feel much better knowing Sasuke has someone to drive him home. I find things typically go much better when someone responsible is watching over them.” Recalling her earlier comment, he added, “But not literally.”

Karin saluted him with her beer before taking another generous sip. “What a fucking mood. I get sick of being the only person in this crowd with a working brain.”

He may have been, perhaps, been a little too blunt in eyeing her choice of beverage because Karin stuck her tongue out at him. “This is my first drink, cut me some slack.” Her head turned by mere inches towards the other side of the lawn, and her face screwed up as if she’d tasted something sour. “How you aren't a full-blown alcoholic by now I'll never know.”

“They aren’t quite as bad as you make them out to be.”

Karin shook her head. “That's your brother, dude. Naruto is my cousin and I'm even like, _oh god, please let me be adopted._ They always do shit like this; I don’t get how two people can be so chaotically horny.”

As hyperbolic as her statement had been, Itachi couldn’t help but let out a quick laugh.

Karin smirked and nudged him again with her knee. “You’re pretty chill, you know. I more or less grew up thinking of you as Sasuke’s scary older brother but you sure as hell are the better option right now.”

“Ah, well.” What was considered an appropriate response to such a comment? “Thank you very much.”

Karin let out a rather obnoxious snort and ran a hand through her hair, seeming to relax a little more. “We should hang out sometime. Like, somewhere other than here.” She tilted her beer towards him, both a challenge and invitation. “Word on the street is that I clean up pretty nice.”

“It'd be nice to be,” he started, and he couldn’t help but instinctively look towards Sasuke, why, Sasuke—and just as quickly he turned back to Karin. “Somewhere else.”

Karin shook her head, the moon shining back at him in her glasses. “I can at least promise that if I'm crawling into your lap there won’t be an audience.”

Without thinking, Itachi automatically responded, “I should hope so.”

“Oh?” 

“I didn't…” and he could feel his face becoming uncomfortably warm. “Not… like _that_ ,” and Karin’s quirked eyebrow was downright mischievous. 

“I'll drink to it anyway,” Karin said as she drained the last of her beer, and for once Itachi found his eyes drawn to something that was far from unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is so hard to set up but I just can't help myself from loving it. 
> 
> Taking prompts on tumblr as cherryberry-ao3
> 
> I get to all of them eventually but be warned I'm a little slow!


	3. Ino/Saku Caught Off-Guard Kiss

“You know you don’t have to get a present for literally everyone, right?”

“Uh, that’s where you’re wrong, Forehead. What’s the point of a gift-giving holiday if you only get gifts for like, three people? Besides, Temari and Shikamaru are dating now so she’s basically my sister now.”

“Basically,” Sakura repeated, extra emphasis on the basic.

Ino hip-checked her and walked over to a makeup counter. “I just have no idea what she would want.” 

“Probably bear mace or something. A Taser,” Sakura said, picking up a makeup brush and running her palm over the bristles. “Something to scare Shikamaru even more.”

Ino cringed, but couldn’t help agreeing. “As scary as she is, I can’t just get her bear mace for Christmas. She’d think I was totally weird.”

“She’d probably like it.”

Ino sighed, opening one of the palettes on display and dragging her finger through a shimmery purple. “She probably would.”

“So-”

“I’m not giving her bear mace! Here, gimme your hand.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Just gimme,” Ino said, turning Sakura’s hand over in his and running her finger down the inside of Sakura’s wrist, leaving a purple streak in her wake. 

Sakura scrunched her nose at it but Ino just rolled her eyes. “I’m too pale; I need to use you to get the tone right.” And, what she just could not say, this was one of the most innocent ways she could touch Sakura without being a total weirdo.

Was it shady? Yes. Unfair? Probably. Was Ino afflicted with terminal Dumb Bitch Disease? It’s a bad prognosis, doc.

Sakura pulled away, holding her wrist up to the light.

“Yeah right,” she snorted, rubbing at the purple smudge on her wrist. “You just don’t want to be the test dummy.”

“Well, you got the dummy part right.”

“Pig.”

Ino stuck her tongue out. “Forehead.”

Sakura frowned before turning around, looking even deeper into the mall. “I wonder if I should get Sasuke something small…”

Ino rolled her eyes and wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this. “You’re already flying out to see his ungrateful ass, why bother?”

“Ino!”

“Hey, don’t yell at me for speaking the truth. He should’ve come back here to see you, instead of making you fly all the way out there to be stuck with him. God knows his brother would’ve paid for it.”

Sakura looked down, rubbing away at a smear on the tile with the toe of her boot. “He said it’d be more convenient because he’s got his internship. It’ll be some good alone time, though,” she said, not sounding as confident as someone should when talking about the supposed _love of her life_. 

“Yeah, and you only had to give up spending Christmas with your parents and Dad and me to do it. How convenient for him.”

“You’re being a pig.”

“I think you could do better.”

“Sasuke is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Ino rolled her eyes again and ran her finger through the palette again, this time through a dusky pink matte.

She looked at Sakura, then shrugged, swatching her own wrist. “I think…” but decided to be a coward and let that topic rest. “I think this palette would be nice.”

Sakura leaned over, inches away from Ino’s face, running her finger over the sample. “It feels soft.”

And _dammit_ this was not a good _idea_ , but she was tired of Sakura being the only one to make bad decisions.

Grabbing the collar of her shirt, Ino pulled Sakura closer to her, kissing her on the lips like the big dumb idiot she was. Sakura’s lips tasted like bubblegum chapstick and Ino was pretty sure she tasted like failure.

“I’m sorry,” she blurted out, unable to think of how someone could possibly recover from that. 

Sakura touched her lips, looking as if she still wasn’t entirely certain of what had happened.

“Did you just…”

“I’m sorry,” Ino repeated, way too fast to be okay, wondering where the nearest convenient place to drown herself might be. 

“Okay…” Sakura said, still looking dazed. 

“I’ll,” Ino started, but Sakura was just standing there, not yelling or complaining or letting out some wild sigh of relief and Ino had no idea how to react to indifference. She cringed, and took a step back. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m gonna go now,” grateful beyond belief that they’d drove separately for once.

What she would never tell anyone, not even Sakura, was that she cried, cried fat, ugly tears that night when her dad knocked on her door to let her know the Haruno family would be coming over for Christmas after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..... just love ino

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me on tumblr at something-like-air. 
> 
> I get to all of them eventually but be warned I'm a little slow!


End file.
